Reflexo
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: "Sorriu, suspirou e encaixou o falso rosto sobre o verdadeiro. Virou-se e caminhou em direção ao dormitório das amazonas, deixando Aiolia para trás, sozinho."


**Yo!**

**Olá, pessoas que vieram ler minha fic!**

**A história não ficou bem o que eu esperava, mas eu gostei bastante. Espero que agrade. =}**

~0~

"O que eu vejo, o que você vê, o que sou e o que eu deveria ser são quatro coisas completamente distintas."

Sobre o que era aquilo tudo afinal? A amazona debruçava-se sentada sobre os joelhos, inclinando mais o corpo em direção a água. À meia luz do entardecer o reflexo parecia mais nítido do que em um espelho de prata. Não podia precisar a quanto tempo estava sentada ali, sobre a grama, olhando para as águas escuras daquele lago, a máscara deixada de lado e o reflexo de seu rosto sobre as ondas. Ainda tentava entender o porquê de as outras amazonas implicarem com ela, não que realmente se importasse com o que as outras diziam, apenas queria entender. Passou os dedos finos sobre os olhos puxados, amendoados de um castanho intenso e vermelho como o crepúsculo que se precipitava. Depois tocou a boca pequena, bem desenhada, rosada. As faces brancas, muito mais brancas do que deveriam ser por causa da ausência de Sol. O que havia de tão errado em ser oriental?

Ela suspirou e continuou observando, forçou um sorriso que mostrava dentes alinhados e pequenos. Não via nada de mal. Olhou então para a cabeleira ruiva, incomum para japoneses, talvez fosse isso, mas ainda não achava que era motivo. Prestou um pouco mais de atenção nos fios de cabelo. Os cortes improvisados e os movimentos bruscos durante as lutas o faziam parecer um ninho de pássaro. Ela pousou a mão no topo da cabeça verificando o volume. Suspirou, não era realmente importante, não para uma amazona. Mas ela não era também mulher? A máscara era a única coisa que a reduzia a menos que isso. Quando a usava deixava de ter rosto, sexo, vontade. Quando a usava era apenas uma santa de Athena, mas ali de rosto limpo, toda a completude de seu ser voltava.

Olhou em volta e procurou sentir qualquer presença que pudesse surpreendê-la. Nada encontrou. Tirou lentamente as peças pesadas da armadura de treino e contemplou as formas sobre a roupa, olhou-se por menos de um minuto. Levantou da grama e tirou o resto de suas roupas. Cruzou a margem do lago e com a água alcançando os joelhos fitou seu próprio reflexo. Andou mais alguns passos, até que sua mão pudesse encostar a água. Acariciou sua imagem decidindo que não havia nada de errado enfim. A pele era branca demais, queimada apenas onde sua roupa de treino não cobria, o céu anil atrás de seu reflexo lhe dava um ar lúdico, surreal. Cabelos vermelhos sobrepostos a pele pálida, por sua vez sobreposta pela noite clara. Acariciava a água como se estivesse reconhecendo uma irmã, presa no lado oposto do reflexo, aquela Marin é que era mulher, que tinha vontades, tinha desejos, ela era apenas uma guerreira, nada além. Mergulhou através de sua imagem decidindo que pelo menos por aquele breve momento seria completa. Ficou sob a água, contemplando o chão de pedrinhas polidas o quanto pode, depois voltou em busca de ar. Era isso então, no momento que decidisse se assumir por completo sufocaria. Olhou para água resignada. Penteou o cabelo com os dedos e admirou-se daquela maneira. Decidiu que era hora de ir quando o céu já estava negro e cravejado de estrelas. Mas antes que pudesse virar-se para partir sentiu uma presença se aproximando enfurecida. Vinha rápida, pensou se daria tempo de alcançar sua máscara e só por pensar o tempo acabou.

Ouviu o som de um trovão e um clarão se propagou pela noite. Uma árvore tombou e então ela ouviu o som de um corpo jogando-se na grama ofegante, permaneceu onde estava, de costas para o homem, ainda nua, completamente exposta. Ouviu um grito rápido de ira, semelhante a um urro animalesco, e a respiração acalmou-se aos poucos.

Aiolia estava jogado no chão com uma mão sobre os olhos tentando evitar as lágrimas de raiva que se formavam. Quem pensavam que eram para julgá-lo pelo seu irmão? Não acreditava que Aioros fosse realmente um traidor, mas ainda que fosse, ele era diferente. Passou a mão dos olhos para a testa e então bagunçou nervosamente os cabelos tingidos de ruivo. Tudo isso para nada. A ira passava aos poucos, Aiolia se irritava por saber que aqueles cretinos não iam mudar de opinião tão cedo, mas se irritar-se era a única coisa que podia fazer, preferia não fazer nada. Levantou-se tirando logo a camisa. Aquele lugar era sempre seu refúgio, podia ficar só, chorar suas mágoas, gritar sua raiva e limpar sua alma. Ali era seguro, mas naquele dia não estava só.

Mal havia largado a camisa no chão e reparou a figura no lago. Uma mulher. Bela, refletia a lua e as ondas fracas das águas. A cabeça estava baixa e a postura tensa. Sem tirar os olhos dela, descalçou os sapatos e deu alguns poucos passos tocando os pés na água.

- Não ouse. – a amazona falou de forma firme – Se chegar mais perto te matarei.

- Não acho que seja capaz. – sorriu.

Ela tremeu ao reconhecer a voz do leonino. Um cavaleiro de ouro. Suspirou e pensou no que faria a seguir, com certeza não teria condições de vencê-lo. Baixou mais a cabeça e forçou-se a pensar rápido, mas de tudo que surgia na sua mente, nada parecia que funcionaria. Ele se aproximava a passos lentos, Marin podia sentir na pele as ondas provocadas por cada movimento. Ela podia ouvir a respiração dele, o coração batendo lento contra toda a velocidade do seu, sentia-se presa desde já, como a caça se dando conta do ataque eminente do leão.

A mão dele estava quente e a amazona se encolheu ao toque em seu ombro, e logo o outro em sua cintura, ele se aproximava mais envolvendo-a, não poderia permitir, virou-se pronta para matá-lo ou morrer tentando. Mas o golpe já preparado pelos punhos pairou no ar e se perdeu de sua mente no momento que vislumbrou o rosto dele.

Aiolia usava a faixa que trazia amarrada aos punhos como venda sobre os olhos bem fechados.

- Vi a máscara. Não tento intenção de desonrá-la. – fechou mais os braços em torno dela – Não me entenda mal, eu só...

- Precisa de alguém. – como ela precisava.

Surpreendeu-se por entender tão bem a curva íngreme em seu rosto, ele estava só, assim como ela, depois dessa epifania todas as defesas caíram por terra. Abraçou o corpo do leonino sem se preocupar com sua nudez. Era um abraço forte, sôfrego e de ambas as partes a necessidade latejava. Não sabiam mais precisar a quanto tempo fora seu último contato humano não agressivo. Já fazia muito tempo.

Aiolia enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo a mão ganhar seus cabelos em um carinho quase violento. O corpo grande do cavaleiro tremia em seus braços como o de um menino que caiu e precisa de afago para apartar a dor. A amazona encostou o rosto no dele, como estava quente, o sangue ainda não tinha esfriado totalmente. Ela virou um pouco o rosto e beijou seu ombro, como costumava fazer com o seu irmão quando ele estava assustado. Quase instantaneamente sentiu os lábios acariciando seu pescoço. Tremeu. Não era isso que buscava, mas... Olhou para seu reflexo na água e dessa vez viu a guerreira presa na imagem. Naquele momento ela era a mulher, e como tal não sentia vontade alguma de afastar os carinhos dele.

O leonino afastou-lhe os cabelos molhados e ganhou a extensão do pescoço, beijos molhado, cálidos. Ele era homem e Marin seria muito ingênua se não soubesse como homens conseguem consolo. Não o afastou, não teve nem um lampejo de vontade de fazê-lo, pelo contrário, pendeu a cabeça para o lado lhe dando mais liberdade. Em certo momento Aiolia lhe beijava forte e a respiração era pesada em sua pele, logo depois ele parou. A mão que estava nas costas dela subiu para o rosto. Marin apenas observava os movimentos dos dedos em sua pele, ele a acariciava, como se tentasse reconhecê-la pelo tato.

- Você é linda. – sussurrou enquanto o polegar contornava os lábios da amazona.

O rosto dele se aproximava, diante do seu, hesitava e então vinha um pouco mais perto, e assim, com todo receio, os lábios deles encostaram-se aos seus. Não houve reação no momento, mas quando ele se afastou ela sentiu-se mal. Segurou a mão dele sobre seu rosto, como um sinal de que não havia acabado, depois a dirigiu para o rosto dele, trazendo-o de volta, encostando as bocas e soltando um suspiro. Ela não tinha intenção de rejeitá-lo, em nenhum momento teve, apenas não sabia o que fazer. Aquele homem lhe tirara o primeiro beijo de forma tão simples, como se estivesse simplesmente movendo uma peça de lugar. Como ele pode? Marin exigiu o que tinha direito, se era para beijá-la, que o fizesse sem receios.

No momento em que ela sugou seu lábio, Aiolia soltou um gemido rouco e passou os braços em volta da cintura dela com mais delicadeza, tocando os contornos enquanto fechava o laço, subindo com a mão até os cabelos molhados enquanto seus lábios se abriam para os dela.

Era uma ação calma, ela envolvia seu pescoço e vez ou outra entreabria os olhos para olhá-lo. Sua boca tinha leve gosto de sangue, deduziu que andara brigando, com o gênio que ele tinha, seria uma conclusão mais do que plausível. Aos poucos ele acelerava o ritmo, a devorava. Ela afundava as unhas em suas costas, não sabia o que estava fazendo, só queria aproximar-se mais e acabara por machucá-lo. Os gemidos roucos escapavam pelos lábios, a amazona inclinou a cabeça para trás e ele beijou seu queixo, pescoço e colo. Lentamente ela foi arquejando as costas, deitando sobre a água, presa a ele apenas pelos braços em sua cintura. Ele lhe beijava entre os seus quando seu rosto ficou finalmente submerso. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios levando embora o ar, sentia o vendo frio da noite em seus seios e os beijos quentes de Aiolia em seu tórax, os dedos deles segurando vorazmente seu quadril rente a calça molhada acima de seu sexo. E então ela sufocou, pois era isso que acontecia quando tentava ser mulher e guerreira ao mesmo tempo.

Emergiu lentamente, sentindo-se pesada, à medida que seu corpo se alinha de volta a postura ereta o leonino subia em beijos até voltar a sua boca e depois de um beijo gentil ela o abraçou, olhou seu reflexo e viu a Marin mulher de volta a sua prisão. Ele pareceu entender que acabaria ali e pareceu resignado, aos poucos o corpo dela se desprendeu do seu e não fez nada para evitar, sua mão manteve-se no ombro dela e enquanto ela se movia, passando por ele, indo em direção a margem, o contato se perdeu. Ela vestia a roupa sem pressa, vendo o corpo dele mergulhar e emergir diversas vezes, o rosto vendado. E então tudo que lhe faltava era a máscara. Hora de voltar à normalidade. No entanto, antes que o metal frio lhe tocasse o rosto, ela se debruçou na margem do lago e olhou sua imagem mais uma vez. E então para Aiolia. O Santuário não era um lar amigável para nenhum dos dois. Sorriu, suspirou e encaixou o falso rosto sobre o verdadeiro. Virou-se e caminhou em direção ao dormitório das amazonas, deixando Aiolia para trás, sozinho.

Ele lhe disse que era linda sem nem mesmo vê-la. Perguntava-se, então, sobre o que foi isso tudo afinal?

Fim

~0~

**Bem, é isso...**

**Bom, quando eu acabei de ler eu pensei "Cadê o romance meloso que eu ia escrever? O.o" Pois é! Esqueci dessa parte, um dia eu ainda escrevo uma do jeito que quero, até lá fica essa mesmo.**

** Beijos!**

**Reviews são bem vindas! X}**


End file.
